Ovarian cancer is the fourth leading cause of cancer related deaths among women in the United States. Unfortunately, 70-75% of new diagnoses will be Stage III or IV with a predicted 5-year survival of about 15%. This survival rate has remained essentially unchanged over the past 40 years despite the advent of intensive radical surgical approaches and new therapeutic interventions. In contrast, if cancer is detected when confined to the ovary (Stage I), the 5-year survival approaches 90%, requires less radical operations, and may not require adjuvant chemotherapy. More sensitive and specific tests for earlier detection would greatly improve patient survival rates by facilitating early treatments such as surgical intervention.